


[Podfic] Platform 9 3/4 by Dazzledfirestar

by sk_lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Meetings, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, kid!Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A transfer across the pond was difficult enough, but at least he wasn't the only one trying to get his kid settled in too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Platform 9 3/4 by Dazzledfirestar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Platform 9 3/4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922023) by [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar). 



> Read for SHIELD Daddies Day 2014 on Tumblr.

**64k Mp3, 4.96 MB, 05:30**

**Download @ Divshare:[HERE](http://www.divshare.com/download/25712177-26d)**


End file.
